


The Thief and The Kitten 窃贼和猫咪

by Glacier



Category: Ant-Man (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, prisoner, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren计划绑架Scott的女儿Cassie作为人质，但当Scott自请代替之时Darren意识到这样更好，尽管这事情比他预料得要更桃色。但他是不是正好中了Scott的计呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief and The Kitten 窃贼和猫咪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Thief and The Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764209) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> 大家都来吃蚁人受啊555555

Darren轻车熟路地穿过这幢小房子的前门，好像他是这里的主人一样。（他很早以前就发现，想做坏事的最好方式，就是装出一副理直气壮的态度。）  
大门没锁，这对于旧金山的夜晚有些令人惊讶，但也不算太出乎意料。他进入之后环视四周，看见那些朴素的家具之后感到一阵厌恶和好笑夹杂的情绪。客厅里的灯没开，但他能够看到右手边有扇门内透出光亮，还传出电视的声音。  
不过现在这么晚了，在看电视的不可能是他想找的那个人。他径直上楼，脚步很轻，但也不是很担心自己被逮到。  
  
方便的是，门外就贴着一个标签“Cassie的房间”，用大概十二种五颜六色的蜡笔写成。Darren推开门，看着床上熟睡的小女孩露出了微笑。带走她应该就可以威胁那个用Hank Pym的技术缩小自己的小偷了。  
他朝着床迈了一步，这时候他刚刚在想的那个男人凭空现身在他面前，穿着红灰相间的服装，戴着头盔。Darren下意识退了一点，然后才意识到怎么回事。“你！”他怒气冲冲地开口。他左臂将那男人推到一边，同时右手抽出了他的黄蜂战衣原型枪。他把枪指向睡着的小女孩。“停着别动，除非你想让你的宝贝女儿变成烂泥。”  
  
那男人停下了，抬起手打开了自己的面罩。他浅褐色的双眼大睁，充满了恐惧，在Darren和Cassie之间来回扫视。“求你，请别这样，”他低语。  
“先说清楚，别以为我手上的这东西可以安全缩小你的女儿，这东西是致命的，”Darren冷酷地说，紧盯着对面的男人。他感到情绪冷静，局面都在自己控制之中。他才没有恼怒Hank竟然抛弃了自己而选择这个罪犯。他没有，这只是商业交易，他不会让这男人来碍手碍脚。  
“我懂，”那人说，对于Darren的话仍然表现得紧张不安。“你没必要这样。我会——合作的，不管你想要什么。”  
  
Darren考虑了片刻，看着对方急促喘息时张开的嘴唇，还有他凝视着女儿的关切眼神。Darren懊恼地叹了口气，“不，我不认为你会合作。我不想伤害她，但我必须带走她，直到我和九头蛇的交易完成之后。”  
对方睁大了眼睛，额角开始有汗滴落。“不，你不能——”他举起双手，朝Darren逼近了一步，使得Darren调转枪头对准了他。  
Darren试图开口再作解释，但那男人慌了，抢在他前面用微弱的声音不断重复，目光瞟向他睡着的女儿。“你不能带走她。求你了。我不能让她——让我做什么都行——”  
  
Darren叹气，努力保持耐心。“我说过了，我无意伤害她，我只需要她当做保险单——”  
“——我愿意吸你的老二。”  
Darren立即闭嘴，皱眉望向他。“你会—— **什么** ？”  
“我以前，呃，干过这种事。显然我很，呃，擅长这个。”他试图微笑，但眼中仍藏着惊慌。  
Darren震惊地看他，摇了摇头。“我认为你理解错了——我没兴趣——”  
  
“我没有理解错，”那人诚挚而热切地说，朝Darren上前一步。Darren则困惑地后退了一步。“你想要确保在你交易完成之前我不会妨碍你。你也不相信我不会，所以你想带走我的女儿。而我在请求你带走我。”他停顿了一下。“对了，我叫Scott。”  
“我知道你的名字。”Darren不满地打断他。他感觉局面正在超出自己的控制。如果能够确保他不会在Darren的囚禁下变小逃走的话，的确是拿Scott作人质更好一些。但这仍然无法解释……“你怎么——为什么你——你以为我是同性恋吗？”  
Scott耸耸肩。“我就知道这样可以吸引你的注意。我也不是同性恋，但，据别人记录，我的确很擅长口活儿。”  
  
Darren眨了眨眼。他很了解Scott的人生经历，不难猜出他是怎么学会这种技巧的。他不自在地咽了口口水。“我——好吧，总之，我会拿你来代替她，但前提是你不会变小。”Darren举着枪含糊地做了个手势。“把制服脱掉。”  
Scott看上去有点过于乐意了，他真诚地扬起了眉毛，“哦，你想看我脱衣服？”  
“我——”Darren气急败坏地发觉自己脸变得滚烫。“脱就是了，”他咬牙切齿地说。  
  
Scott大睁着顺从的双眼，脱下了身上的制服。他里面只穿着黑色的内裤，Darren惊讶地发现他……身材真好。  
“现在怎样，老大？”Scott说，双手叉着腰。Darren示意他退后，仍然用枪指着他，一边捡起了战衣。也许他可以反向研究它的技术；尽管他自己的工程距离成功也只有咫尺之遥了，但如果能看看Hank十几年前的成果也没什么坏处。  
“你先走，”Darren指着他说。Scott走出了女儿的卧室，而Darren紧跟其后。  
他们伴着楼下传来的轻鼾声走出了大门。Daren示意Scott去自己的车旁，让Scott开车，这样他就可以一直用武器指着他。这男人顺从得不可思议，完全没有试图逃跑或是反抗……这令Darren焦躁异常。  
  
Scott跟着Darren简短的指令将车开到了Darren的家，停在了他的车库里。Darren确保车库门关好之后，示意Scott出去。幸运的是他收拾过了房间，尽管他原本期待的是一位年幼的，没这么聪明的……客人。他带着Scott从车库进入了房子，然后进入房间，手中的枪一直对准了Scott。Scott饶有兴致地环视了一圈。“有游戏机！酷。这也不算太坏。”他转身跟Darren说，“除非你，呃，打算在交易结束之后把我一枪干掉。”他突然露出严肃的表情，但扬起的眉毛显示他正在期待着回答。  
Darren还没想好。他真的不太喜欢杀人，但他也不太愿意Scott告诉别人Darren Cross只是绑架了他。“当然不会，”他说。“我又不是怪物。”  
  
Scott突然朝他不怀好意地一笑，等他开口的时候，显得满是讽刺之意。“当然啦，你不是。”他一屁股坐在房间里唯一的床上。“我猜你不会借衣服给我穿的，是吧？”  
Darren不自在地将目光从Scott的身体上移开，这才意识到自己一直在盯着他看。“我明天会给你带些穿的。”  
“好呀。”Scott把双手搭在脑后，朝Darren笑得更开怀了。“考虑一下我之前说的话。”  
  
Scott不敢求证，害怕Scott说的正是Darren以为他以为的那件事。于是，他只是小心翼翼地倒退走出了房间，一手紧紧攥着那套战衣，一手举着枪。然后他锁上了房门。  
  
一等到Scott离开视线范围，Darren就立即开始重新思考起整个计划来。那小贼只穿着内裤的样子……十分……恼人，不知为何。使人分心。扰乱心智。他走进书房，给自己倒了杯威士忌，大脑仍在飞速运转。Scott待着的房间很安全，至少在Darren看来如此。而且他的战衣在Darren手里。他看了一眼刚刚被自己随手丢在对面椅子里的制服。他意识到自己该立即开始研究它。他又喝了一小口酒，告诉自己，明早再说吧。  
  
他应该去睡觉。Darren瞪着手中的空酒杯，又给自己斟了少许。他应该考虑的是如何修正自己的技术，或者研究Hank的成果，但他想的却是走廊那头，自己房间里的那个男人。他那出乎意料的健美身躯，他躺在床上时慵懒的坏笑，还有他吸Darren老二时可能露出的表情……  
Darren动了动，灌了一大口威士忌。他因为想一个男人而勃起了。他皱起眉头，不爽地摸了摸自己的裤裆。他之前从未被任何男人吸引过，当然这不会是问题——他并没有什么偏见——问题是，现在吸引他的男人却正是他的阶下囚。  
  
Darren突然意识到问题所在之后大脑一片空白。这根本不是问题。事实上这让一切更容易了。如果他想要……跟男人……试一试的话，那么最好对象是一个完全能被自己控制的男人。他会更容易……操纵。这样更方便收拾残局。就好像清理一小滩黏液那样容易。  
  
“只是比喻，”他对着空空的房间自言自语。他一口吞下了剩余的威士忌。他站起身，感觉世界稍微有点儿摇晃。他朝走廊那天走去。他没敲门，只是打开门锁，站在那儿，望着自己被子下面鼓起的人形。  
  
Scott动了动，因为Darren身后透出的光线而眯起了眼睛。“Cross？”他问。  
“你知道我的名字。”Darren说。  
“呃，是啊，老兄，当然，”Scott咕哝，坐起身来。毛毯围绕在他的腰际，毫不羞耻地露出一大片肉体。  
  
Darren什么都没说，直到他意识到Scott同样无意开口。“你刚才说，”Darren说。他眨了好几次眼睛，试图缓解视线的模糊。“你——之前说的。”  
Scott挑起了眉毛，看上去有些想要发笑。“喝了几杯之后重新考虑了，嗯？”  
  
“闭嘴，”Darren并无怒意地回嘴。“你想要——你说的。你想要我的老二。”他朝床前走了一步。  
Scott谨慎地瞟了他一眼。“我从没说过我 **想要** 。”  
Darren心想自己应该把武器带过来的。事实上，他记不得自己把枪丢在哪里了，但他不想去找它。不想错过那张嘴巴吸自己老二的机会。  
Darren又走近了一步，解开了皮带。他意识到皮带会有用，于是把它抓在手里，往床前又进了一步。“我不在乎。”  
  
Scott睁大眼睛举起双手。“好的，好的。我能看出你……决心已定。说真的，真让人受宠若惊。我不会让你难做的；没必要硬来。知道吗？”  
Darren微微笑了，他心想Scott或许都无法看到，毕竟他自己现在是背光。一想到Scott不情不愿地投降，因为不想Darren伤害他，Darren就不禁感到一种强烈的权力感，比喝醉更加熏熏然。  
  
他走完了最后一步，站到床边，把腰带绕在了Scott的脖颈。他把腰带缠了一圈，Scott眼中一闪而过的惊慌令Darren的阴茎兴奋得抽搐。Darren发出了一道低声的，愉悦的轻笑。“来吧，蚁人，”他低吼，“你不是说你擅长这个吗。”他把腰带的两头拉紧，望着Scott的脖子涨红起来。  
“的确，”Scott嘶哑地开口，俯身向前。当Scott拉下Darren的拉链时，Darren手上的力气也并未放松。他吸了口气，感觉到自己的裤子往下滑了几寸。  
  
Scott没有丝毫扭捏。他随便地扯下了Darren的内外裤，用高傲的眼神仰视着Darren，沿着他的阴茎侧面往上舔。然后他将Darren的老二含入口中，含得那么深以至于Darren好奇他的喉咙是不是有什么变种能力。他两手分别抓住Darren的臀部，用力把Darren的阴茎操进自己口中。  
至于Darren本人，差点站都站不稳了。Scott技巧高超，当他吐出阴茎、开始将Darren的睾丸含入吸吮之后，Darren相当确信自己正在接受人生中最棒的一场口交。这对比如此强烈，Darren感到了一阵惊慌和脆弱。于是他警告地拉紧了Scott颈间的皮带。  
  
“你不喜欢蛋蛋被吸吗？”Scott几乎是漫不经心地说，一边用右手环上了Darren的柱身。他用嘴唇包覆住龟头部分，用舌头做了些Darren难以描述的动作，但感觉棒极了。  
当Scott的左手食指抚上他的后穴之时，Darren差点跳了起来。“嘿，”他警告地开口，拉紧了皮带。  
Scott抬起左手，把四根手指插进了皮带和脖颈之间的空隙。他朝Darren投来一个心存不满的、仿佛被占了便宜一般的眼神。“我在试着给你全套至尊服务呢。别这么紧张，哥们。实际上，要是你躺下的话，会更舒服得多。”  
  
实际上，躺下来听上去真的不错。当Darren在床上躺下的同时，Scott也把手指从皮带间抽了出来。Scott把Darren的裤子更往下扯了一些，一直拉到他的脚边。Darren像拽着救命稻草一样紧紧拉着皮带的两头，不过他还是稍稍放松了一点对Scott脖子的压力。  
“就这样，”Scott喘了口气说，听上去十分满意，随后再次含住了Darren的阴茎。Darren恍惚意识到局面开始超出自己的控制，但说实话，Scott的双手和嘴巴的触感令他无暇在意其他。  
  
他的双手从皮带上滑落，但他不在乎。他的性器正深埋在Scott口中，而且Scott还在同时爱抚着他的睾丸。他把双手搭上了Scott的肩膀，记起了之前看到的紧实腹部，他肖想了好几小时的腹部。在昏暗的光线中，他双手往Scott的身下摸去，但没有碰到他的腹肌。  
“你在干什么，Darren？”Scott吐出了他的阴茎，这才有时间问道。  
“我想……摸……你的腹肌，”Darren说。他听上去醉了，他心想。他几乎笑出声，但努力忍住了。  
“你想摸我的腹肌？”Scott忍俊不禁。他跨坐在Darren的腰上，攥住Darren的双手手腕，把你的手掌贴在自己身前。“你是想要这样吗？”  
  
“不是的……”Darren无法说清自己到底想要什么，他挫败地低哼一声，挣扎着坐起身，把Scott推到另一边。接着他压到Scott身上，这次换成Scott因为他的重量而低吟一声。但终于……那令人垂涎欲滴的腹肌就在他的眼前，Darren终于能够描述自己想要对Scott的这部分做什么……他想要品尝，啃咬，吸吮，当Scott拱起身的时候，Darren压住了他的双腕。  
“好痒！”Scott喘息着说，Darren茫然地望着他。他能感觉到Scott内裤里面勃起的阴茎正抵在自己的下巴处。  
Darren僵住了，因为从腹肌到老二真是一大飞跃，但他无法完全控制自己的好奇心。他动了动下巴，Scott抽搐了一下，但手腕仍然被他钳着动弹不得。Darren满心好奇，故意又动了动脑袋。  
  
“我俩都清楚你是不会吸我老二的，”Scott说。Darren在昏暗的房间中看不见他的表情，但他的声音听上去比以往低沉。“还是让我继续帮你口吧。”  
“我俩都清楚？”Darren不解地问，用嘴唇覆上了Scott被内裤包裹着的阴茎。Scott美妙地战栗起来，Darren一只手松开了Scott的手腕，拉下了Scott的内裤，而Scott则用自由了的手推了一把Darren的脑袋。  
Darren低吼一声，再度钉住Scott的双手，咬了一口Scott腰间少许的软肉。Scott惊叫一声之后，Darren抬起了头。“谁的老二被吸由我决定，”他的声音嘶哑。  
  
“我们说好的不是这样，”Scott说。他听上去焦躁不安。  
Darren皱起眉头，意识到自己并不愿意强迫Scott做他不愿意的事情。那样不……等等，几分钟之前他还没在乎过这一点，不是吗？Darren满心困惑，不愿继续想下去。“好吧，”他说。Darren从Scott身上翻下来，和他平躺在一起。  
  
“你想操我吗？”Scott低语，气息炽热。  
这话令Darren的老二坚硬如铁，但他仍然无法清楚地思考。“操你？你是说操你的……”他没有说完，Scott坏笑起来。  
“我的屁股，是的，”Scott替他说了，声音里满是戏谑。  
Darren以前只和女性从后面来过几次，但对方总是很不乐意。而现在主动送上门……“好的，”Darren气息不稳地说。  
  
Scott终于脱下了自己的内裤，爬到了Darren身上。“说‘请’，”他笑着说，这可恶的混蛋。  
Darren朝他低吼，伸手想要掐他的脖子，但Scott灵巧地避开了，轻笑几声，“好啦，我只是要确认一下还是你。”  
“当然是我，他妈的还能是谁——”Darren失去了言语能力，因为Scott把Darren的三根手指含进了嘴里。他似乎想要尽可能把它们弄湿，Darren目不转睛地凝视着他，看着唾液从Scott的下颌一直流淌到他自己的手上。  
  
然后Scott爬起身，跪坐在Darren身上，把Darren的手拉到了自己身后。Scott想要什么显而易见，而Darren则乐于从命。实际上，他等不及要把Scott脸上自大的表情抹去，于是他并不那么轻柔地将两根手指插进了Scott的后穴。他满足地看到Scott因为他的进攻而微微露出了痛苦的身神情。“你喜欢这样吗？”他低语。  
Scott轻哼一声作为回应，Darren于是加入了第三根手指（有点困难，角度不算最好）。“如果是你的老二我会更喜欢。”  
Scott的乳头就在Darren的脸上方，于是他借此机会咬了一口，比他认为Scott会觉得舒服的力道再稍稍大一些。  
“噢，操，”Scott喘息，把Darren的脸朝旁边一推。“你这个醉鬼， **好痛** 。”  
Darren心中想要道歉的冲动太令人疑惑了。于是他只是轻轻地用舌头舔舐起那受痛的乳头来。  
“好多了，”Scott喘着气说，然后沉默了一会儿。Darren感到一张濡湿的嘴巴再度覆上了自己的阴茎，尽管感觉有点儿心急如焚似的。  
  
“我以为——”他刚刚开口，Scott就再次挪动了身子，毫无疑问是Scott的屁股压在了他勃起的阴茎上方。他失去了语言能力，只能任由对方缓缓地坐了下去，将他的头部逐渐吞入。  
“我只是让它足够湿，”Scott解释，声音有些断断续续，一边继续在Darren的老二上往下坐了一点。操，他可真紧。Darren低吼一声，试图挺动下身，却发觉Scott按住了他的胯部令他无法动弹。  
  
“耐心点，”Scott气息粗重地低语，俯下身吻了Darren。回吻他感觉是世界上最完美而自然的事情，于是Darren这么做了，但他困惑地想到自己之前走进这房间的时候可没料到会接吻。  
但Scott的吻技很好，Darren惊讶地发觉这一点令整个体验更加舒爽。他饥渴地回吻Scott，用舌头在他的口中攻城略地。Scott在片刻之后断开了这个吻；他气喘吁吁，而且因为体力劳动而满身是汗。Darren用指尖逡巡过Scott的躯体，欣赏着他。  
  
当Scott的臀肉终于抵上Darren的身体时，Darren拱起身子，渴望开操。他厌倦了躺在这儿。“我能不能——”他吞了口口水，迅速改变了句式。“我想从后面操你。”  
Scott点点头，再吻了他一次，从他身上起来之后改成了跪趴的姿势。Darren支起身，努力忽视脑中酒精造成的晕眩。情况有点麻烦，因为他还穿着鞋子，而裤子和内裤绕在脚腕处，但他对于自己要完成的任务专心致志。  
他的阴茎对准了Scott的入口，这时候他才突然想起什么。“我们是不是该——安全套？”他口齿不清地问。  
  
“大概吧。”Scott附和。他朝Darren摇了摇屁股。“你是想干我还是干瞪着我看？”  
Darren怒吼一声打了他圆润的屁股一巴掌。Scott嘶了一声，而Darren满足地看到那里出现了一道红手印。“知道吗，你可以在插我的 **同时** 这么打我，”Scott说。  
Scott真是个天才。“真他妈天才，”Darren咕哝，把龟头挤进了Scott的身体。Scott紧紧抓住了身下的床单，而Darren抽打了他的另一侧臀肉，想要给他留下对称的标记。  
“噢，操，好棒，”Scott低喘，而Darren听到他的声音感觉到一阵热流朝身下涌动。他抓紧了Scott的腰，开始挺动起来。这感觉美妙绝伦，跟女人感觉完全不一样，他心想。Scott的括约肌是最紧致的部分，Darren发觉自己开始缓慢地，幅度很大地插入抽出，让刺激的感觉和压迫感最大化。  
S  
cott在他身下低吟，头抵在枕头上，屁股高高翘起。Darren每次抽插都会再轮番抽打他的臀瓣，没有之前那么用力，Scott的呻吟声表达了享受。  
他感觉高潮将近，睾丸开始绷紧，于是开始更用力地操干起Scott来，完全听从本能，本能在低吼，更深。突然，Scott把手探到身后，抓紧了他的阴茎根部，在抽插的间隙用力捏紧。Darren低哼一声，只留头部在Scott的身体里面。  
“我想射在你里面，”Darren嘶吼。听上去比他预想的要可怜兮兮。  
“相信我，”Scott说（或者只是喘息）。“我是个天才，记得吗？”  
以前Hank也曾夸奖过Darren是天才。突然一阵愤恨击中了Darren的身体；他正在操的这个男人才是Hank现在的宠儿，而不是他。这感觉很令人困惑，因为从肉体层面来看，他其实很喜欢Scott。“操你，”Darren咕哝。  
  
“稍等，”Scott说。他仍然轻轻握着Darren的阴茎，但几秒之后他松开了手，于是Darren急不可耐地深深捅入。不过比他预想的摩擦要大，而Scott绷紧了身体。  
“吐点口水，”Scott说，Darren试图忽视这听上去像是命令的语气。他稍稍抽出一点儿，弄了一大堆唾液在阴茎上，用手涂抹开，然后再次插入了Scott的身体。他强忍住想要问他感觉好不好的冲动，但Scott满足地叹了口气，所以他猜测答案是肯定的。  
Scott又这样停下握住了两次，直到Darren感觉自己快要疯掉了。“我要射了，”他浑身是汗地喘息，几乎因为无法释放而神志不清。鉴于他喝了那么多酒，他此刻还硬成这样简直是个他妈的奇迹。  
“好的，射吧，”Scott说，“操我。射在我里面。”  
  
Darren又吐了一点口水，希望是最后一次（他已经在必要的时候这么做了两次，根据Scott的肢体动作或者是他自己的观察，现在他感觉嘴巴很干）然后筋疲力尽地干起Scott来，身体完全压在这个比他个子小的男人身上，头靠在一旁大口喘气。他能感觉到隐约浮现的兴奋感，他对自己发誓要是Scott再次制止他射精的话他就要……要……  
他很难思考具体该怎么做，因为此刻高潮就像沉重的货运卡车一样撞上了他。他被有生以来最棒的性高潮席卷了所有知觉，只感到喉咙发痛。这是他才意识到自己正嘶哑地吼叫出声，双手紧紧抓着Scott的胯部，指尖都陷了进去，而老二正尽可能深地捅进Scott的甬道深处。  
  
他的身体因为刺激而微微震颤，好不容易才停息，然后他累成一摊压在Scott身上，特意（且下意识地）翻身到一边，身体因为两人的汗水而湿滑一片。Scott因为他拔出的动作而微微皱起了眉头。  
“对不起，”Darren咕哝，但他不确定自己是否说出了声。他转身平躺，被睡意席卷全身。Scott已经窝在了他的身旁，背对着Darren，还把手探到身后疲倦地拍了拍Darren的后背，安抚着他。Darren就快入睡的时候听见Scott开口了。  
“刚才很棒，说真的。你的老二很厉害。”Scott翻了个身，面对Darren。“但现在我也想释放一下。”  
  
Darren几乎没力气动弹。他一只眼睛睁开一条缝，望着Scott，试图在脑中向他表达抱歉，因为他连挪动嘴皮的力气都没了。Scott在Darren的脸侧跪下，很快开始撸动起自己的阴茎来。而且他还在说话。Darren不得不闭上眼睛才能听见他说什么，因为他说话的时候上气不接下气。  
“……还以为你是个恶棍，但相信我，你是只见鬼的猫咪。一只有厉害的老二的猫咪。真的挺好玩的。还有——”Scott喘得更急切了，说话也越发断断续续。“——我要提前谢你……允许我——”  
Darren感到第一股精液射在自己的脸上，他转过头，发出微微不爽的哼声。但射精还在继续，一股落在他的耳朵旁，一滴落在了他的下嘴唇。  
“——射在你的脸上，”Scott继续重重喘息着说。“我猜，也没那么提前。”他笑出声，捧起Darren的脸让他再度面朝上。“你带着我的精液真是好看，”他评价，Darren感到一阵恶心，骄傲和兴奋交织的感情。  
  
Scott俯下身子，用舌尖舔起Darren唇上的精液，送进了他的口中，而Darren完全没有任何抵抗。他或许还回吻了Scott一点点。  
“真是猫咪，”当睡意再次袭来时，他听见这样的话。“嘿，猫咪，我的战衣在哪？”  
他想说“滚开”，但开口的时候，却是，“在书房……椅子上……”  
“谢了。”Scott用指尖擦去Darren脸颊上的一滴精液，探进了Darren的口中。Darren半真半假地试图吐出来，而Scott轻笑出声。“真好玩，猫咪。有时间我们再干一次吧。”  
Darren确定自己这次说出口的是“滚开，”但他仍然能感觉到Scott离开了房间。他迅速入睡了。

  
**

  
Darren猛地惊醒，因为一道刺眼的阳光照到了他。他头疼得要命，嘴里也一股怪味儿。他试图回忆自己为什么在客房里，一下子记忆如潮水般涌出。那小女孩。那个窃贼，Scott。威士忌。还有 **性爱** 。  
Darren猝然坐起身又立即后悔了，因为又是一阵头痛袭来。他操了他绑架的人质？而那家伙还对着他的脸自慰……  
  
Darren懊恼地呻吟一声，朝门口看去，这才后知后觉地意识到昨晚进来的时候直接敞开着。在床头柜上，他看到一张笔记潦草的便条。他擦了擦脸上残留的痕迹，伸手拿起了便条。  
  
_猫咪，_  
_我很开心。找时间再干一发吧。_  
_——Scott。_  
_P.S．对不起我还是得拿回我的战衣:-/_  
  
  



End file.
